


The one for me

by Amarie (TikTak)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTak/pseuds/Amarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tries to keep his concentration at the matter at hand, his hands hovering over Gwaine’s shoulder where he's been just stabbed with what Merlin is pretty sure was a hunting knife.</p>
<p>Of course Gwaine doesn’t stop because he’s Gwaine and he’s also an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiromu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiromu/gifts).



“Gods, Merlin,” Gwaine moans. “The moment I  _saw_  you.”

“Seriously, you need to stop talking.” Merlin tries to keep his concentration at the matter at hand, his hands hovering over Gwaine’s shoulder where he's been just stabbed with what Merlin is pretty sure was a hunting knife.

Of course Gwaine doesn’t stop because he’s Gwaine and he’s also an idiot.

“It was— I only caught a glimpse of your eyes and I knew they had to be blue.”

A surprised laugh escapes Merlin before he can help it, only to turn into a curse when Gwaine’s wound stops closing and there’s a new trickle of blood running down his chest.

“ _Îlen_!” Merlin says urgently, and then starts chanting — more because he’s sure he’ll keep his focus this way than from any real need.

The pause in the healing process winds Gwaine and now he’s just breathing shallowly, blissfully quiet.

It lasts an unsurprisingly short while.

As soon as Merlin finishes casting the spell, the skin on Gwaine’s shoulder pink and new, he rolls away to rest against a nearby trunk. Gwaine lets out a rather unconvincing moan of pain (what is supposed to hurt him? Merlin just healed the damn thing) and speaks again.

“The moment you went into the tavern. I knew you were the one for me.”

“The one,” Merlin slumped against the trunk. “Really, Gwaine.”

Gwaine doesn’t answer and Merlin loses himself in looking at the canopy of leaves above their heads, finally letting himself relax as the rapid beat of his heart slows down. It’ll be probably a while before Arthur and the rest of the knights find them and Merlin is thankful to have the opportunity to rest.

He also thinks Gwaine really should develop a better timing to spout cheesy nonsense at him.

Merlin bites his lip and, after a moment of indecision, nudges Gwaine’s side with his foot, rolling his eyes when Gwaine lets out another pitiful sound. “ _Now_  you’re playing a man in pain?”

The groan stops short. “I thought that was what you wanted.”

“I wanted to finish what I was doing,” Merlin says truthfully, smiling now that the danger has passed and they’re both safe and Gwaine is being so endearingly ridiculous. “How is that you didn’t come over before the fight started when you knew I was the one?”

Gwaine cringes, and laughs. “Got me. I actually noticed you after Mary started hitting on you.”

“No.”

“Yes. I’d been trying to charm her into giving me free mead. She kept scowling at me and told me I wasn’t her type.”

Gwaine sounds so offended at this that Merlin can do nothing but grin in response.

“And then a lad with the most ridiculous ears walks in and promptly charms her without even trying.” 

Laughing openly now, Merlin slides down until he ends up laying on the uneven ground. Something’s digging quite painfully into his hip, so he moves closer to Gwaine, resting his head on Gwaine’s outstretched arm.

“I’m sorry I was such a competition,” he offers at last.

“It’s okay.” Gwaine turns his head and his nose brushes against Merlin’s ear. “After all I can see her point.”


End file.
